Poison
by StarCrusader
Summary: This is a tragedy, meaning there is death. Sorry, but I needed to get this sadness out of my system. Lucy has a choice: either kill Natsu, or die from poison.


Lucy walked through Magnolia, the sun making her golden appear like a halo. Plue was by her side as they began making their way towards Lucy's apartment. Lucy was humming a tune she made up, smiling as she did so. Today was the best day she'd ever had. She did a job on her own, which meant she didn't destroy anything, which meant that she was paid the entire reward. Sure, Natsu was a bit salty that she didn't take him with her, but the job had been really simple.

Lucy entered her apartment and drew her bath. She took out the present she had gotten for Natsu, and smiled to herself. She'd saved up whatever money she could to buy it. It was a black key that summoned whatever you needed. So, if need be, Natsu could use it to summon fire in the midst of battle, that way he could re-energize quickly.

She decided to test it out.

"Open, gate of Infinity, Soap!" Lucy smiled as a little pink bar of soap appeared before her. "Now my bath is complete!"

 ** _~The Next Day~_**

Lucy made her way through the woods towards Natsu's house. Granted, she didn't know exactly where it was, but she figured she'd find it after wandering for a bit.

The key felt warm in her hand, and she was excited to see how Natsu would react to the gift.

A twig snapped behind her, causing her to whip around. She studied the trees surrounding her, but didn't notice anything out of the normal. _Why am I acting so jumpy?_ She asked herself, sighing.

She turned around, and a scream tore through the air like a knife. A scream that nobody heard.

 ** _~Later~_**

Lucy's head throbbed as she gain consciousness. She slowly sat up, still holding her head. Her ribs hurt, and so did her arms and neck. She looked around, noticing that she was in a dank cell. Her ankles and wrists were shackled to the wall, making it impossible for her to move around and explore.

"What happened?" She whispered, racking her brain. "I went to go see Natsu, but then..." Lucy's mind flashed back to the moment she turned around. There was a man standing in front of her. His entire face was burnt. He had a syringe in his hand. Lucy shrieked as the needle was stabbed into her neck.

"Awake yet?" A man's voice startled Lucy from the flashback, making her eyes look towards the door. She could see the same man from before.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"It doesn't matter, Lucy Heartfilia."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows you, my dear."

"What do you want?" Lucy asked, anger filling her.

"Natsu Dragneel." He said, a sly smile on his face. "And I want _you_ to kill him."

Lucy felt her stomach twist. "What? Hell no!"

"You don't have a choice. Remember that fluid I injected inside of you? It was poison. I'm the only person who has the antidote. If you don't do as I say, then by this time tomorrow, you'll be dead. And trust me, it'll be _extremely_ painful. And don't think about telling anyone, or else I'll manipulate the serum, causing you to die faster."

Lucy's eyes widened in fear, her stomach now in knots. "You monster." She said, eyes narrowing.

"Ever since that brat burned me, I guess you're right."

 ** _~Later~_**

Lucy walked into her apartment, the grim reminder of her encounter playing in her mind. She decided to stay away from Natsu. She delivered his present on his doorstep, then made sure to get home without being seen. She slumped on her bed and began silently crying, which turned in sobs that racked her entire body and soul.

She wasn't going to kill Natsu. She'd sooner die than hurt him. How could she? She developed feelings for the pink-haired mage, and Lucy wasn't going to kill him so she could live.

After about an hour or so, the sobbing stopped, and there was just silence. Lucy fell into a dreamless slumber, her swollen eyes finally getting the rest they needed.

 ** _~At The Guild~_**

Natsu looked around for his blonde-haired partner. He was still a little upset that she went on a mission without him, but he couldn't stay mad at her. Lucy seemed to have this power over him, which made him feel... _drawn_ to her. Her smile made his day, and he wouldn't stop at anything to see it.

"Nee, Natsu, where's Lucy?" Levy asked. She hadn't seen her best friend for a while, and it worried her.

"I think she's at her apartment. Why?" Natsu asked.

"Can you run this over to her? I'm about to go on a mission, but I forgot to give this to her." She handed him a book.

"Sure!" He said, running out of the Guild. Any excuse to see Lucy, he'd happily take.

He ran all the way to the apartment, not breaking a sweat.

"Oi, Luce!" He called out as he came in through the window. He walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. "Luce?" His eyes narrowed on a heap that was on the ground. He ran to her side, putting her head in his lap.

Na..tsu.." She muttered. She was covered in a cold sweat. Her face was violently pale, and her skin was freezing.

"Luce? What's wrong?!" He asked, focusing on her eyes. The pupils were dilated, and she kept muttering that she was too hot.

Natsu gently picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He set her down on her bed, setting a compress on her head.

"Luce...?" To say that he was worried was an understatement.

"I'm fine, Natsu." She barely whispered. "I'm just sick." She tried to smile, but it just looked like a grimace.

"I'll stay here with you." Natsu said.

"No... I'm fine, really." She said. "Besides, you have to get home. There's a present for you." Lucy said.

"Really?" Natsu's face lightened up immediately.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled. "Go on. I'll be better if I get some rest." She lied. She wanted him to know what was wrong. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She tried to use her eyes as a passage to her soul, as if to say she needed a doctor. However, Natsu didn't seem to notice.

"I'll come check up on you later, Luce! Oh, by the way, Levy wanted me to give you this." He set a book on the table, then left.

"He actually used the front door..."

Lucy's stomach was cramping really bad. Her head hurt like no tomorrow, and her breathing was getting panicky. _Bye, Natsu. Bye, Fairy Tail._ She began silently crying as the end approached her. She wouldn't get to live to see tomorrow, and she regretted not going on that last mission with Natsu. Sure, everything would've been destroyed by his flame, but that was the Natsu she had grown to love so much, and she wouldn't be able to fight beside him again. That hurt more than any physical pain.

 ** _~To Natsu~_**

Natsu had run all the way to his house, excited. He looked down on the doorstep and saw a little pink bag. When he opened it, he was confused when her pulled out a black key. Then, he saw the note.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I thought you'd love this present. It's a key that can summon anything you want. So, if you're in battle and need a snack, you can use this to conjure fire! Cool, huh?All you have to say is:_

 _"Open, gate of Infinity, _!" (In the blank, you say what you want.)_

 _I hope you like it!_

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

Natsu smiled, and decided to try it out.

"Open, gate of Infinity, Fire!" Natsu grinned as a ball of fire fell into his hands. _Maybe I can see what's wrong with Lucy._

"Open, gate of Infinity, tell me what's wrong with Luce!"

A piece of paper fell to the ground, and Natsu picked it up gently, turning it over. Then, he gasped. On the paper was one word. _Poison._

"No..." Natsu ran towards Lucy's home, only to find out he was too late. Lucy's body was cold, and her heart wasn't beating anymore. Her skin was icy, and her eyes were half-lidded, but there was no life evident in them. "LUCY!" He screamed, tears pouring from his eyes.

 _How could I not know? How couldn't I tell?! I let her die!_ Natsu's eyes wouldn't stop leaking.

"Open, gate of Infinity, a cure!" But nothing happened. "Open, gate of Infinity, A CURE!" Nothing still. "Please..." He cried, cradling her lifeless body. "Open your eyes and smile... Please..." But she didn't.

And she wouldn't.

And a certain burned man smiled, for his true target had been eliminated.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _I felt really sad, so I decided to take it out on my writing. I hope it wasn_** ** _'t too sad. Gomenesai~!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


End file.
